Rebeldia,amor e sexo
by LohanaHyuuga
Summary: ... - Oi pra voces tambem eu falo de konoha high school,como dizem a melhor escola de tokio e que só podem entrar gente rica,mas na realidade é um inferno.povo idiota,metido,patricinha,safados,tudo quanto é tipo de pessoa,e o pior é o parceiro de quarto.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Conhecendo os novos alunos**

**já era manhã,as obras na escola haviam terminado a uma semana e hoje iria começar as em sua sala estava ansiosa para para conhecer os novos alunos e ver quais os problemas que ia enfrentar esse ano,pois o outro foi super difí hora depois os alunos começavam a chegar em carros super estilosos,a grande maioria dos alunos eram ricos de classe media alta e muito uma limosine vermelho sangue,chegava a protegida da família Haruno,Sakura,ela tinha lindos cabelos rosas curtos,olhos verdes,seios fartos,um lindo corpo,e que nao se importava com a opnião dos outros,se considerava rebelde,o que deixava seus pais enloquecidos,uma garota de tal porte se comportar de tal maneira,pensavam.**

**Sakura - Mãe,realmente tenho que estudar nessa escolinha fútil?Qual é,parece que eu voltei pro jardim infantil. - dizia,inconformada por ter que estudar em uma escola cheia de gente metida,em sua opnião.**

**Nelli(mãe da Sakura) - Querida,se comporte,vai estudar aqui e aprendera varias lições de com se comportar,filha. - disse bem irritada.**

**Sakura - Ai fazer oque,NESSA FAMÌLIA NINGUEM ME ESCUTA OU TENTA ME ENTENDER. - disse quase que em um berro,o que fez todos olharem para ela.**

**Nelli - Fique quieta,quer nos queimar aqui no meio de todo mundo?Depois nos falamos,tchau. - disse se retirando e entrando na limosine.**

**Sakura entrava na escola com a cara depois chegava outra limosine,essa era preta,chagava o herdeiro do clã Uchiha,Sasuke,ele tinha cabelos rebeldes e negros,olhos ônix,era muito desejado entre as mulheres por ser muito lindo,se considerava um pegador,ele era mesmo,tinho um corpo atletico e musculoso,mas era frio as vezes,e isso chegava a incomodar.**

**Sasuke - a que ótimo,vou ter que estudar nessa merda de escola,eu meresso. - dizia irritado,mas logo parou ao perceber o pai se aproximando.**

**Fugaku - Chega Sasuke,voce vai estudar aqui e ém do mais eu estudei aqui e posso garantir que é a melhor escola mesmo.**

**Sasuke - pouco me importa,o que me enteressa aqui são as gatinhas.**

**Fugaku - mais respeito,nao vei aqui pra conseguir nenhuma mulher,veio para estudar,e se eu souber de alguma coisa que de errado que voce aprontou,já é logo. - disse entrava meio a contra gosto,com a cara emburrada.**

**logo depois,chegava uma limosine branca,vinha a herdeira do clã hyuuga,Hinata,e seu primo Neji,ela era tímida,meiga,calma,mais era bastante alegre,tinha um corpo muito bonito,mais tinha vergonha de mostra-lo,seus cabelos eram negros meio azulados e compridos,olhos perolados,já Neji,era o contrario,se achava o gostosão,era animado,divertido e se irritava com facilidade,tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos perolados,e tinha um corpo muito bonito.**

**Neji - vão bora Hinata,to curioso pra conhecer a escola e as gatinhas que tem la. - disse com um olhar malicioso.**

**Hinata - Calma Neji,so lerda mesmo,e porque voce nao se interessa mais pelos estudos e menos em coisas pervertidas e que voce pode ter a qualquer hora!**

**Neji - porque eu sou homem,e homens são necessitados. - disse dando um risadinha de leve.**

**Hinata - voce nao mudou nada - disse entrando junto com Neji lá dentro.**

**Depois vinha uma limosine laranja,lá dentro vinha o herdeiro do clã Uzumaki,Naruto,ele era muito brincalhão,animado e adorava piadas,ele tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis,um corpo muito bonito e escultural.Não se irritava muito,e sempre achava motivo pra rir.**

**Naruto - Vamo ve qual é dessa escola. - só disse isso com um sorriso largo no rosto e entrou.**

**Depois que Naruto entrou,chegou outra limosine,toda cinza,vinha a esplosiva garota da família Mitsashi,Tenten,ela tinha cabelos compridos,marrons e presos em dos cóques,tinha olhos marrom escuro,e era esplosiva porque ela se irritava com todos e com qualquer coisa,chamavam ela até de pertubada,era difícil achar alguém que a amolecesse,mas era muito divertida,estrovertida,e linda,tinha um belo corpo e não era muito de se amostrar.**

**Tenten - Ai,porque mesmo que eu tenho que estudar aqui? - disse com um tom de deboche.**

**Yukie(mãe da Tenten) - como porque?Porque precisa de limites. - disse encarando a filha.**

**Tenten - Limites?Eu sou o limite em os meus próprios limites e minhas próprias ém manda em mim,mamãe. - disse ainda em tom de deboche.**

**Yukie - mas dessa vez eu asumo o controle mocinha e quando eu digo que você vai estudar aqui,é porque voce vai e não tem conversa,adeus e se comporte. - dise se retirando.**

**Tenten - É ruim se eu vou me comportar,eu quero é ver o circo pegar fogo. - disse com um sorriso enorme nos lábios,entrando.**

**Logo atrás,vinha uma limosine rosa chock,com a herdeira e patricinha do clã Yamanaka,Ino,ela tinha longos cabelos loiros soltos ao vento,olhos azuis,um corpo lindo,e seios bem patricinha,mimada,filinha de papai e se achava a gostosona e a dona do pedaço,era divertida,engraçado,e tinha nojo de quase tudo.**

**Ino - Mamãe,acho que vou amar essa escola,a frente dela já me impressionou.**

**Lyoko(mãe de Ino) - Claro querida,eu mesma já estudei aqui,e posso garantir que vai amar! - disse dando um abralo na filha.**

**Ino - Ai,espero. - disse retribuindo o abraço.**

**Lyoko - Bom querida tenho que ir,tenho hora marcada na manicure,beijinhos. - disse e se retirou.**

**Ino - Beijinhos,mamãe!Bom,vamos conhecer a escola. - disse entrando.**

**Todos já haviam entrado na escola,conheceram,olharam e fizeram seus comentários,agora a diretora vinha para cumprimenta-los.**

**Tsunade - Bom dia alunos! - disse em frente a bancada com o microfone.**

**Todos - BOM DIA!**

**Tsunade - Bom,meu nome é Tsunade e sou a diretora,de hoje em diante ficarão aqui e só sairao com autorisação,exeto nos fins de semana,que poderão ficar em suas respectivas casas.**

**Sasuke - Que porra,vamos ter que ficar aqui a semana toda,suportando esse povo !Eu mereço - disse quase que em um cochicho,mas foi o suficiente para a diretora ouvir.**

**Tsunade - o que foi que disse,senhor uchiha?**

**Sasuke - Eu?Nada não.E como sabe quem eu sou?**

**Tsunade - Conheço todos voces,principalmente os alunos o nome de cada um.**

**Sasuke - Ah é,então fala. - disse a desafiando.**

**Tenten - É isso aí,fala. - disse também nao brigava,pois já estava acostumada.**

**Tsunade - ,Tenten,Sakura,Neji,Hinata,Ino,Naruto e o Shikamaru,não irá vir hoje e siim amanhã,que será realmente o dia que irá começar as aulas. - disse apontando pra cada um e com um sorriso irônico no rosto.**

**Todos ficaram de boca aberta em ver seus nomes sendo pronunciados por ela,e se ''arependeram'' por terem a substimado.**

**Tsunade - Bom,esse ano o esquema de dormitório será diferente,sortiei quem irá dormir com quem,será em dupla,e digamos,em casal,terá duas portas ou seja duas chaves,uma pra cada um,dois banheiros,dois guarda-roupas,enfim,será como um ''hotel'',mas é uma escola,os uniformes dele e dela estão em cima das camas e terá sinal para aula,café,almoço e Shizune irá entregar as chaves com o nímero das portas.**

**Shizune entregou as chaves,cada chave tinha o nome de cada um.**

**Tsunade - Bom,isso é tudo,se preparem para amanhã que será um dia cheio,estão despensados. - disse se retirando da bancada.**

**Sasuke - Tomara que eu fique com uma garota gostosa. - disse com um sorriso malicioso.**

**Neji - è tem razão cara,tem que ser bem e prazer,meu nome é Neji Hyuuga!**

**Sasuke - Sou Sasuke Uchiha,E voce loirinho?**

**Naruto - Sou Naruto Uzumaki,e na boa quero ficar com qualquer uma,nao importa se é gostosa ou nao.**

**Sasuke - Pow,cara aí voce mela a reputação dos homens.**

**Neji - è,ta parecendo até minha prima,ela ficaria com qualquer um,e ta vai estudar aqui.**

**Naruto - Bom tomara que eu fique com ela.**

**Enquanto isso,com as meninas.**

**Ino - Olá,garotas,sou Ino Yamanaka,a solução de qualquer problema.**

**Tenten - Sou Tenten Mitsashi,e na boa garota,tu é maior metida.**

**Sakura - Sou Sakura Haruno,e a Tenten esta coberta de razão,!**

**Ino - Voces tão é com inveja,porque eu sou linda e bem arrumada,e oces tã parecendo duas barangas.**

**Tenten e Sakura - A COITADA!SE ENXERGA GAROTA! - disseram em unissono.**

**Quando Ino ia dar uma resposta bem dada Hinata tampou a sua boca.**

**Hinata - Parem com isso já!Isso aqui nao é casa de voces é uma escola. - disse soltando Ino.**

**Ino - E quem é voce? - disse com um pouco de raiva.**

**Hinata - Sou Hinata Hyuuga,e è melhor a gente andar mais rápido,ou voces nao querem conhecer os garotos que vão ficar com voces?**

**Sakura - Tem razão,vão bora que eu to curiosa. - disse enquanto corria.**

**As outras duas concordaram e começaram a correr também,para procurar seus quartos.**

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura foi a primeira a chegar no seu quarto,o número da sua porta era 21,ela abriu e entrou,suas malas já estavam na cama juntas com a de seu companheiro de quarto e os uniformes també curiosa,reparou no simbolo estampado na mala de quem terá que dividir o quarto,então se aproximou da mala e ficou olhando para ve se descobria alguma coisa sobre ele.**

**Sakura - Hum...deve ser de algum clã,mas não consigo me lembrar de qual. - disse até que percebeu uma porta se abrindo atrás de virou e se deparou com um homem alto e moreno,por sinal,muito bonito.**

**Sakura - Ah,então você é o sujeito que irá dividir o quarto comigo naum é? - disse bastante irônica.**

**... - Meu nome naum é sujeito,é Sasuke Uchiha,e por sinal,to vendo que naum vou gostar nem um pouco de você garota. - disse entrando e a encarando com um olhar mortal.**

**Sakura - Como é que eu ia saber seu nome,não sou adivinho.E meu nome é Sakura Haruno,E concordo com você no quesito de que eu não irei gostar de conviver com alguem grosso com você. - disse cheia de raiva.**

**Sasuke - Já vi tudo,quer da uma de durona pra cima de mim,mas pode ter certeza que nao vai funcionar,não comigo,já vi esse número antes. - dito isso,pegou suas malas e jogou de qualquer maneira no armá apenas se sentou,o olhando com puro ódio nos olhos.**

**Depois de Sakura,quem chegou no quarto foi Tenten,o número de sua porta era 14,ela entrou e viu um cara de longos cabelos negros de costas para ela.**

**Tenten - Oiii!Aê cara não ta me vendo aqui não,não vai se apresentar não? - disse irritada por ter sido rejeitada.**

**...-Desculpe nem notei você,tão silenciosa que não deu nem pra notar. - disse se virando,com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. - E já que quer tanto saber meu nome,me chamo,Neji Hyuuga,do famoso Clã Hyuuga!**

**Tenten - Já percebi,METIDO!Sou Tenten Mitsashi,e enquanto eu estiver dormindo de noite,nem ouse em encostar um dedo se quer em mim,entendido?**

**Neji - Ai,ui,to morrendo de medo!**

**Tenten - é bom morrer de medo mesmo,porque se encostar em mim vai levar um soco que vai fazer voce parar do outro lado do mundo. - disse arrumando suas coisas.**

**Neji - Ai,to vendo que esse ano vai ser bem longo.**

**Depois,foi a vez de Ino encontrar seu quarto,o número da porta era 18,quando entrou fez uma cara de nojo,pois odiou a decoração e os lençóis.**

**Ino - Ai,que escola pobre,nem pra botar uma cor mais viva nas paredes e uma decoração que valhesse a pena. - disse pegando sua mala e arrumando suas roupas no armário.**

**... - Oi,gata!Posso saber seu nome? - disse um garoto que acabara de entrar pela outra porta.**

**Ino - Ah,você que vai dividir o quarto comigo?To vendo que isso aqui é o fim do mundo nome é Ino Yamanaka,a mais bem vestida do clã! - disse se gabando e fazendo pose de modelo.**

**... - AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!NÃOOOOOOOO!Você é patricinha,e se existe garota pior no mundo,são as patricinhas,muito metidas,com você que é uma delas.E me chamo Gaara. - Gaara era um garoto muito temperamental,tinha cabelos ruivos bem vermelhos mesmo,e olhos verdes,tinha um belo corpo e era as patricinhas,porque eram metidas e burras(porque a maioria era loira) o que chegava a irrita-lo era divertido e bem humorado,tinha uma irmã que se chamava Temari,era a única que o entendia.**

**Ino - Você é um idiotaaa!E vou dizer logo uma coisa pra você,eu te odeiooo,logo de primeira.E nao sou patricinha.**

**Gaara - Ah nao,entao é oque,puta? - disse a encarando e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.**

**Ino - Seu filho da mãe! - dito isso ela deu um tapa bem forte na cara dele que ficou uma marca enorme e bem vermelha,depois disso foi até o banheiro e trancou a porta.**

**Gaara - SUA VACAA!DESGRAÇADA!Que dor. - disse com a mão no rosto.**

**Hinata foi a última a chegar em seu quarto,sua porta era o número 26,quando entrou se deparou com um cara sem camisa no quarto e todo suado,o que a deixou bem vermelha,parecia um tomate.**

**Hinata - AAAAAAHHHH!VESTE ISSO,POR FAVOR! - disse com a mão no rosto.**

**... - Calma,me desculpe,eu não sabia que você ia aparecer agora! - disse vestindo logo a camisa.**

**Hinata - Já vestiu?**

**... - Já,pode olhar!Como se chama?**

**Hinata - Eu?Hinata Hyuuga,e você? - disse destampando o rosto.**

**... - Me chamo Naruto Uzumaki! - disse com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. - Peraê,você é a prima do neji?**

**Hinata - Sou,porque?**

**Naruto - O Neji me falou de você,Nos encontramos a caminho dos quartos.**

**Hinata - Ata,e porque você estava sem camisa? - ela corou de novo.**

**Naruto - Estava todo suado e com calor,aí resolvi tirar,me desculpa ta?**

**Hinata - Ta bom!**

**Naruto - Bom,você parece ser legal,acho que vamos nos dar bem.**

**Hinata - Eu também acho. - disse estendendo a mão direita pra ele em sinal de comprimento,e ele fez o mesmo.**

**Enquanto isso,na sala da diretora,Tsunade ouve batucadas na porta.**

**Tsunade - Entre!**

**Shizune - Tsunade,desculpe enterrompela,mas a senhorita Sabakuno deseja falar com a senhora.**

**Tsunade - Bom,deixe-a entrar. - e Shizune a chamou - Olá,Temari!O que houve? - Temari era a irmã mas velha de Gaara,tinha cabelos loiros e olhos vesde escuro,era objetiva e não levava desaforo pra casa,odeia gente fresquinha e esquentadinha,se considera difícil pra um homem conquistar,mas na verdade não é bem assim.**

**Temari - Desculpe,mas eu quero saber quem vai ser meu companheiro de quarto. - disse a encarando**

**Tsunade - Bom,será Shikamaru Nara,mas ele não veio hoje,irá vir amanhã,no dia das aulas,pois a família dele é bem ocupada.**

**Temari - é imagino!**

**Shizune - Tsunade-sama,desculpe encomoda-la de novo mas o senhor Nara quer falar com você.**

**Tsunade - Bom mande entrar e Temari não saia daqui. - ordenou e Shizune fez.**

**Temari - Ok!**

**Shikaku(pai do Shikamaru) - Olá Tsunade,vim avisar que o Shikamaru esta aqui,pensamos que não ia dar tempo por causa da correria,mas deu.**

**Tsunade -Ok,Pode chama-lo!**

**Shikaku - Ok,até logo.**

**Tsunade - Até!**

**Quando Shikamaru entrou,Temari ficou pasma ele,era muito bonito,tinha o cabelo curto preso com um rabo alto e os olhos negros e um belo corpo.**

**Shikamaru - Olá!**

**Tsunade - Olá Shikamaru e essa é Temari,sua companheira de visto já sabe que esse ano será menino com menina,nao é?**

**Shikamaru - Sim meu pai me contou. - disse olhando de canto pra Temari.**

**Tsunade - Ok,Temari,leve Shikamaru até o quarto de vocês e de a chave a ele.**

**Temari - Ok! - disse meio a contra gosto.**

**Então,lá foram eles caminhando pelos corredores,o silêncio reinava,até que Temari o quebra.**

**Temari - Bom,existem regras que precisa seguir pra dormir no mesmo quarto que eu,elas... - mau teve tempo de terminar e Shikamaru a interrompeu.**

**Sikamaru - Não precisa de regras,eu só quero dormir. - depois dessa Temari se calou e ele começou a caminnhar mais depressa avançando ela.**

**Temari - Esse é o quarto,número 10.**

**Shikamaru - Ótimo,o ruim é que a cama é de casal,e vou ter que dormir com uma garota problemática.**

**Temari - PROBLEMÀTICA?NEM ME CONHECE E JÀ TA ME CHAMANDO DE PROBLEMÀTICA? - disse com muita raiva.**

**Shikamaru - Shiii!Quietinha,que meu ouvido não é pinico. - disse pegando suas malas e jogando no armário.**

**Temari quase foi pra cima dele,mas se controlou,afinal não queria ser expulsa antes de começar as aulas,neh?**

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Primeiro dia de aula e a primeira pitada de ciúme**

**Já era de manhã,o sinal já havia tocado e todos estavam arrumados com seus uniformes e prontos para sua primeira aula.**

**Hinata - E então meninas,gostaram de seus companheiros de quarto? - perguntou enquanto se dirigiam a sala.**

**Todas menos Hinata - NÃOOOOOOO! - Falaram quase que em um grito.**

**Hinata - Porque?**

**Sakura - Ah,porque voce naum tem que conviver com um cara grosso e ignorante no mesmo quarto e durante o ano todo.**

**Ino - Exatamente,o Gaara é um filho da mãe,ele me ofendeu,me chamou de patricinha e até me xingou,eu napo irei suportar mais nenhuma noite junto dele.**

**Tenten - O NEji é um idiota completo,se acha o dono do pedaço,e se existe garotos piores,são os metidos,que é o que ele é! - disse com muita raiva.**

**Hinata - meninas voces naum acham que já estam exagerando?Além disso Tenten,Neji éw meu primo.**

**Tenten - Sinceramente naum se como voce aguenta alguem com ele!Eu Preferia mil vezes dividir o quarto com um enxame de abelhas do que com ele.**

**Ino - Ai Tenten que horror! - disse fazendo cara de nojo.**

**Sakura - SHIII!Falem mais baixo que os meninos estão vindo.**

**Tenten - Tô nem aí,pra mim eles podem... - antes que Tenten terminasse de falar Hinata já havia tampado sua meninos entraram sem dizer nada e sentaram em seus lugares,as meninas fizeram o mesmo.**

**A primeira aula era de matemática e o professor se chamava Kakashi,ele era um homem muito misterioso,pois escondia seu rosto com uma mascara e ninguem sabia hora depois,o professor entra na sala de aula.**

**Kakashi - Bom dia alunos! - disse com um sorriso por debaixo da mascara.**

**Todos - BOM DIA!**

**... - atrasado como sempre. - disse,baixinho, uma garota de cabelos compridos e ruivos que usava ó era o tipo de pessoa que voce detestaria ter como inimiga,ela é mestre em planejar vinganças e luta pelo que quer até nome?KARIN!**

**Kakashi - desculpe-me pelo ,estao prontos para fazerem muitas contas e problemas?**

**Todos - NÃOOOO! - gritaram e depois riram.**

**Kakashi - Como não!Vamos vocês vão adorar e... - mal teve tempo de terminar,que sua atenção foi voltada para uma mulher que acabara de entrar na sala,os alunos perceberam a destração dele.**

**... - Mil perdões,por interrompe-lo Kakashi,mas é que preciso entregar esses papéis pra voce,que voce esqueceu na minha sala. - Essa era Anko,professora de literatura e por quem o Kakashi tinha uma quedinha,ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos marrons,era bem bonita e tinha um corpo de causar inveja. - Lembra?**

**Kakashi - Ah,c-claro e... - quando ia terminar de falar os papéis escorregaram da mao dela e rapidamente ela se abaixou para pegar,ela estava com um decote muito grande,e quando se abaixou deixou a mostra uma parte de seus seios o que deixou ele muito corado.**

**Anko - Desculpe,aqui esta!Adeus. - disse se retirando.**

**Kakashi - O-obrigado!T-tchau! - disse voltando a si.**

**Sasuke - Aí,voce reparou que o professor tava olhando para os seios dela? - disse bem baixinho e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.**

**Naruto - Vi!Ele também tava vermelho!**

**Kakashi - Bom,vamos seguir com a aula. -disse e a aula continuou sem interrupções.1 hora depois o sinal tocou e todos estavam se preparando para deixar a sala e ir paro o intervalo.**

**... - Aí Karin,voce reparou naquele moreno ali? - Essa era Kin,ela tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor e era a melhor amiga de era bem parecida com a Karin o diferente é que a Karin era bem mais maldosa.**

**Karin - Claro que sim!Nada,absolutamente nada passa despercebido por é lindooo,e em breve será todinho meu,pena que ele nao esta no mesmo quarto que eu,se nao eu já teria pegado desde de ontem. - disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto se dirigindo até ele. - Olá,qual o seu nome?**

**Sasuke - Sasuke Uchiha e o seu? - disse olhando ela de cima a baixo.**

**Karin - Eu me chamo que voce é muito gato? - disse se insinuando pra ele.**

**Sasuke - E sabia que voce tambem nao é de se jogar fora?**

**Karin - SAbia sim. - disse se insinuando ainda que passava pelo corredor naquele momento nao deixou de parar para ver aquela viu que eles estavam muito próximos um do outro sentiu um coisa dentro de si que nao conseguia indentificar o que era,mas deixou pra lá e continuou andando.**

**Sasuke - Acho melhor agente ir. - Disse dando uma piscadinha pra ela com o olho direito.**

**KIn - Viu,ele piscou pra voce.**

**Karin - Eu sei,isso já é meio caminho andado. - disse se retirando com a amiga.**

**O intervalo havia acabado,eles voltaram pra sala e tiveram aula de história e depois de geografia,depois almoçaram e se divertiram um pouco.A noite chegou e a hora de dormir também,no quarto de Sakura e Sasuke,enquanto ele tomava banho,Sakura estava deitada e pensativa,se recordara da cena de hoje de manha,no corredor em que viu Sasuke com aquela fulana na sala de aula e no que havia sentido dentro de si.**

**Sakura - Ai meu Deus do céu,será que o que eu senti foi...ah,nao quero nem pensar,nem conheço ele direito,tomara que não seja o que eu to pensando e tomara que nunca aconteça isso. - dito isso baixinho,adormeceu.**

**Será que naquele momento,ela havia sentido ciúme?**

**CONTINUA...**

**_/_**

**Bom pessoal,eu só queria avisar pra vcs que essa minha fic tbm ta disponível no site com o nome Rebeldia,amor e sexo – a vida se resume em quebrar as regras,se quiserem podem dar uma olhada lá tbm.**

**Bjos e ate o próximo cap**


End file.
